Which Path to Choose
by Suicide Run 21Yuri
Summary: The war with Kuvira is over but what's left of the rubble is hatred for one another in the Republic. Omegaverse AU. Kuvira, the Alpha, and her soon to omega, Korra. Not every relationship starts in a coffee shop, some start in prison. I took my inspiration from "Waging Wars," by Serra Se Monz. I do not own The Legend of Korra, nor have any affiliation to Nickelodeon's production.
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended, but the corpses of brave soldiers littered the ground, fertilizer. New battles, new names were to be carved into the history books.

Korra, the Avatar, defeated the Great Uniter's army and still, the people weep the loss and fear one another. Something changed in Republic City and the quiet animosity between benders and the counterparts has grown into an overwhelming hatred of one another. Kuvira was captured, her kingdom met equality in the most authentic form achievable, and Republic City was rubble. None of it matter, humanity met its match, the fear of one another, the reality that equality can never be achieved in the hands of humanity. Regardless of hopes, humanity fears what it cannot control and another live being is something to fear, let alone one with extraordinary powers.

Korra tried to fix the broken society but each move she made was met with a cruel backlash. As a last resort, she met with her former rival, 'The Great Uniter,' Kuvira. Soon, the annual visit turned into monthly, then weekly, and so forth.

This is the story of how Korra and Kuvira changed themselves, completely...

Korra, the famous hero, and a secret omega sat in silence as President Riako and Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, argued about what actions to take to stop the violent non-bender uprisings in the city. Tenzin watches with disinterest, he says 'no action we take will fix what was broken: we need to sit back, protect the people from each other, and let the people fix what they are choosing to shatter.' Prince Wu couldn't make it, his kingdom wasn't interested in his leadership. Each leader was struggling under the new conditions but Korra had nothing, no one needs her and for the first time, she wasn't going to push anyone to _let_ her help. It's time to let go of fighting every battle.

"We need to take initiative! Prove that we can lead them, even in these difficult times!" Riako sprouts, his face was abnormally scarlet and a vein pulsed on his temple.

"Yeah, well, if we appear, guns a blazing, then they will take far more severe actions! You propositions will lead us to another war!" Lin replies in kind and her anger begins to bend the table slightly. Raiko's coffee cup begins to slide off to the side.

Korra stands up, done, "I understand the predicament, but I can't help fix this. This doesn't require my power, it requires respect and acceptance. This balance is to be made by society's blood-stained hands. Not by me."

The bickering stopped and the room's occupants turned to stare at Korra. Blasted into silence and shock, never had Korra burst like this since winning the war. She had mainly maintained a silent position in the council room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself for the onslaught of other Alpha's leers and the grotesque scent of their arousal. If life in the army had prepared for anything it sure as hell wasn't this. And yet Kuvira believed that this is what she deserves for the lives she's ended by her hand or her order.

The moldy floor of the shower greets her with a green appeal and Kuvira swallows her bile. It was the third Friday of the month and this was her only opportunity to feel the liquid gold clear way her qualms. With all the luxuries that she had before, even when living with the esteemed Beifongs', she worshipped the hot liquid as it poured down her back like it was the flame and she was a phoenix being reborn.

Every once in a while she would listen to the gossip the guards' spill behind her, about what was going on in the outside world and it would concern her for a minute before she moved on. She was sentenced to life in prison and with a future like that, she wasn't worried about life outside the concrete walls.

Behind her, the female alpha guard spoke loud enough for Kuvira to hear her over the prisoner's catcalls, "Shut the FUCK up! This isn't a daycare! Sit down and shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you!"

Silence reigned over the familiar background noise and soon quiet chatter began but not near as confident or loud as before.

"As I was saying," the female guard continued, "the cities are in turmoil. It's citizens versus the benders. It's been a blood bath."

"I heard," replies the male beta guard, Murat, "the Council has left their hands out of the city affairs, for now. I also heard Korra removed herself from the situation?"

"Yeah, but it might be for the best. Hey, if you're not going to shower we will take you back and you can smell like shit for the next few weeks." Kuvira quickly turned back around and focused on her oily hair instead of the topic of her once-upon-a-time rival. A little later the guards called out, "Come on! Back to you're cell, _Uniter._"

Kuvira closed her eyes and tried to relax into the rough padding that the Warden supplied its prisoners. _Korra isn't helping? Perhaps she has come to realize the helplessness of humanity. It is a causeless fight the Republic is fighting. Human versus Benders, it's hardly a question but when you think about it, the human population is well above that of the Bender's and not to mention bravery wise. But then numbers don't mean anything if you don't use them right._ Kuvira shrugged into the stale cotton and turned over, ready for a nap.

"Prisoner 1296, you have a visitor," Murat claimed with a slight bounce in his voice of excitement.

"Okay?" Kuvira asks. It's not like she is permitted to have visitors or refuse them anyway.

"Right," Murat leaves but soon reappears in front of the reinforced plastic door with a surprise guest. The beta opens the door for the intruder and watches Kuvira closely to ensure no escape is possible for the wild leader.

Kuvira laid docile on her thin mat.

Her once upon a time rival walks in.

"Hey, Kuvira," says Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra watched Kuvira from a corner of the cell. A calm quiet filled the space between the two powerful women.

"Could you bend right now?" Korra finally asks.

"Why? Are you scared of me, Korra?" Kuvira rebukes from the comfort of her futon.

"No. But I can feel the earth and it's metals calling for me from here."

Kuvira shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I have no reason to run."

A stillness came over them once more before Korra spoke.

"I don't know what to do," she crouched down to the floor and hugged her knees.

"About?"

"You left. But in your wake, the citizens are searching for any reason to _fear_ and _hate_ one another. They are turning to Amon's teaching like it's the Bible and the benders are trying to act tough in the crowds 'cause they are more scared than they admit. We are in the middle of a civil war for equal rights. I think that they will both lose and I don't know what to do. Kuvira, you banded an army and brought an unparalleled equilibrium to the scales. I want to help but I can't and I just… I don't know what I'm doing here," Korra turned to the exit.

Korra's hand touched the plastic knob and Kuvira spoke, "I gave them something stronger to fear. Something that they would never attempt to rebel against and therefore _want_ to rebel against. I gave the people something impossible to win against so they remained docile and model citizens. I didn't do something _great_ I just made a monster and paraded around the weaker. The people we should have protected. Don't do what I did."

Korra turned the knob and waited, for Kuvira to continue, for the world to become easier to understand, and for Murat to open the door.

Korra passed through the reinforced plastic cage to her car that was provided by her best friend, Asami. Simple checks were done and soon, Korra was back on her way to Asami's mansion to have another _girl_ talk.

_Don't be me. Don't do what I did. Protect the weaker. FEAR. _The words churned and turned in Korra's head. A repetitive mantra in her mind. A life lesson? Facts?

Time was speeding by her in the luxurious car. Seconds pass by faster than before and soon the picture-perfect Sato mansion faced the young Avatar. Time for Opal and Asami to jest about their intimate love and affection. As exciting as it is to see real, authentic love in front of oneself, it hurts to know that you have no one. No one to tease and be with. No one to love and trust with everything.

Korra sighed and hopped out of the car to enter a world of blissful torture.


End file.
